


Missing you

by OneTooManyBias (NobleVampire)



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Member Leaving, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleVampire/pseuds/OneTooManyBias
Summary: On MAMA 2016, CL is still very sad about Minzy leaving 2NE1. Knowing this pain way too much, Suho tries to comfort her. Slight ChaeHo, but mainly leaders dwelling on their missed members. Written before the disband, when my heartache was still bearable.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written on November, 2016, when I still hoped for 2NE1's comeback. Being also an EXO-L and a chaeho shipper, I tried to lessen my pain by writing this one shot. I hope it can do the same for you, readers, even if just a little. My virtual hugs to all BJs and EXO-Ls and every fandom who suffered with disband or a member leaving.
> 
> Originally posted at Asian Fanfiction on December 1st, 2016

Suho was walking down the hallway in MAMA'S backstage, searching for the rest of EXO, who were greeting their friends from other companies. Suddenly he saw a figure in a corner, one that he couldn't quite recognize, but was most certainly crying. He went closer and realized it was a woman, dressed in red and black, platinum blonde hair covering her face. 

"CL-ssi?"He called concernedly. She looked up and he could see she really was crying. Her makeup dripped down her face, making her look creepy, eyes slightly reddened.

"S-Suho-ssi?"She whispered weakly.

"What happened? Why are you crying? "He kneeled in front of her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's nothing, really. I should get going." She tried to stand up, but Suho caught her wrist and pulled her down again. 

"Tell me. It's not like you to cry in the middle of the hallway like this." He blushed a little, realizing he didn't actually knew her, aside from what everyone else knew. "At least, according to what I've heard."

"Whoever told you this, they're right. Fine, it is something. But it's nothing you should be concerned about. Just usual group issues."

"Tell me about it."

She sighed, knowing he wasn't letting her go. She lowered her head and her voice was a low whisper. 

"It's our first MAMA without Minzy..."

"Oh, I understand. I remember my first MAMA without Kris. It was devastating not to have him with us, but I believe he did the right thing for him. Just like Tao and Luhan. And also Minzy."

"I know. But it still hurts like hell."

"I see. She was like your daughter, wasn't she? The youngest nonetheless. Like Sehun is to me. You always seemed very close with her. "

"I was. I still am. Wait, what do you mean 'always seemed very close'?"

"Oh...about that...Chanyeol is a huge fanboy of 2ne1. Sometimes I sneaked up when he was watching you." He admitted.

"So it's true? I mean, the whole Chandara issue?"

"I don't know. He really is Dara biased, but actually liking her..."

"They look cute together tho. I would approve of him."

"Same for Dara."He laughed."Why did Minzy left?" 

"She said she wasn't feeling valued here. Because with all my solo albums and my USA debut, 2NE1 was being left behind. Our comeback was supposed to be in November last year,but..."

"You're feeling like it's your fault, aren't you? "

"How come you know me so well without even seeing me that much?"She smiled just a little.

"I don't. It's something I would've thought if I was on your place. It's actually something I've thought when Kris, Tao and Luhan left. I kept thinking if there was something I could've done to make them stay. But it wasn't me. Don't tell anyone, but it was SMs fault entirely. "

"I'm really afraid now. As much as I love my solo career, I love 2NE1 and the girls. I'm afraid that they'll all leave. Bom is still recovering. If she leaves, Dara will too, because she won't be valued if I'm the other around. Also, she has her actress career to keep on and it will make her think that it wouldn't actually change anything if we go separate ways. But it will change everything. 2NE1 is my true home, where I can be myself more than in any other place. With the girls, I don't need to be CL. I can be just Lee Chaerin."

"I feel the same with EXO. They're like family. "

"And you are their eomma."She chuckled. 

"Hey, even you? Why everyone calls me eomma? It's already the official EXO-Ls nickname for me!"

"I know. When Dara unnie noticed chandara, she searched about EXO a little, just to know who she was being shipped with. I saw some videos with her. The nickname is fitting. Especially what you said about Sehun going back home late. "

"And you? Remember Minzy and the  festival? You almost sent a spy after her!"

"Okay, we're both eommas. Guess it comes with being the leader."

" I guess it's something from the personality. We both take really good care of our kids. Maybe we have to let them fly on their own for a while. As much as it hurts. "

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Minzy is all grown up now. She knows what is best for her life. I just hope the others stay in the group..."

"I think they will. But don't be like this if they don't, okay? Chaerin can feel sad, but CL can't. It won't be good for any of them, but Chaerin can let it all out alone. Much like Junmyeon let it all out alone three times..."

"I'm sorry..."She whispered sincerely. If she was like this for Minzy, what Suho had gone through must've been awful. 

"Don't be. I know they are all doing great on their own and we're still friends." He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Just stop crying and go fix that make up, okay?"

"Right."She smiled and took his hand, standing up. What felt like electricity sparked between their joined hands, making them lock eyes, wondering if the other felt it too. She pulled back first, noticing his slight blush."Thank you. Good luck."

"For you too,sunbaenim."He bowed and continued his search. CL watched him go, wiping her tears and smiling to herself. Suho was right: it wouldn't be the same without Minzy, but they are still friends for life. Later, fixed up and ready to face the audience, as she watched EXO's performance, she noticed Suho's eyes on her and smiled. From that day onwards, she discovered a whole new side of the man. Wanting to know more about that side, she scribbled down her phone number in the first paper she found and discretely left it on top of the table EXO was, right in front of Suho, as she passed to prepare for her performance. He winked at her imperceptibly and she laughed, pretending to be from something Bom said. That small, but spontaneous interaction marked the first time they made each other's heart beat faster.


End file.
